Travel cups or mugs filled with hot or cold liquids go from home to car, and then on to the office, gym, etc., and vice versa, every day. Regardless of their design, the lid of a travel mug has an opening through which a user drinks. When not being held, these mugs are set down on counters, dashboards, consoles, desks, etc. In general, the surfaces on which a travel cup/mug sits are areas of high activity and/or can be sloped or uneven. As a result, travel cups/mugs are often knocked over. When this occurs, liquid in the cup/mug flows through the lid's drink opening to create a spill.